Casualties
by Skywalkercrow
Summary: Thrawn and Vader are once again sent on a mission with one another. This time, the mission is much simpler, of course the two of them make it more complicated then it need be.
1. Haunted

**Authors Note:** hey. That scene from the Vader comics where the ninth sister says Vader is "dying for a fight, dying to die." Haunts me

* * *

There are many subjects Darth Vader dislikes about his duties. One of them being calculating the worth of civilian lives. Sometimes it feels like nothing to take these lives, other times it feels like a part of him is dying with them. A lot of the time, he wishes for the second. Only so he can fuel the dark side within him more.

To Vader, there are two definitions of civilian casualties.

This is the official definition of a civilian casualty, as typed in the imperial handbook:

A civilian casualty is defined as the death of any non military combatant in a military operation.

It is when a building is bombed to remove the Rebels hiding within a secret basement, and a family occupying the same building dies. It is when a person is mistaken for a Rebel and is shot in the street. It is when an individual, who has not joined the Rebellion, supports the cause, must be removed.

This is the _true_ definition of civilian casualties:

It is a woman. With brown hair and eyes, who is married, and who is expecting. She is twenty seven and believes strongly in democracy, and she would be willing to die for that cause.

She does die for that cause.

In the grand scheme of things, she is inconsequential. The Universe is still in motion, planets continue to grow, there is a grand funeral, with flowers and tears, and a mausoleum is built in her honor, but she is soon forgotten to nearly all who were not from her planet.

Life carries on.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie dies at twenty seven. The cause is unknown, but many say she died for what she believed in.

However to Darth Vader, it was the end of his life as he had known it.

If Vader's life was to be drawn into two halves, it would be made of this:

Before Her, and after Her.

She was the first person, who was not owned themselves, to look at him like a person and not an object. She was the sound of rain and wind, the feeling of tall grass. She was the churning of his stomach in anxiety like hot acid. She was-

She _is_ nothing now.

But Padmé is still kept in mind every day of Vader's life. His continued painful existence was punishment for the atrocity he had committed. For everything he is committing, in the name of Order and The Sith. Her death defines his life.

From the moment of her death is when what all Darth Vader has is The Empire, and he fights for it endlessly, because if his cause was incorrect, what kind of a person would that make him? How could he live with himself if he was wrong?

That is the definition of civilian casualties.

Standing here, in this strategy meeting and looking at plans- extensive and detailed, they had taken days to create, and they included the scripted death of over three hundred thousand civilians. It would end their problem with the leaders of this planet. It would also be genocide.

Here is the thing. The death of three hundred thousand people is easy for one to understand. Everyone within this room can easily understand that many people dying. However, when an individual dies, a close friend or family member, it is often harder to understand.

Normally, Vader would not officially have a decision as to what plan is put into place, for a mission not involving Jedi; He is a weapon, he is to be used in enacting plans, not creating them. Normally Vader is either detached or ruled by anger, and he can easily sentence thousands to die without a second thought. Normally Vader would not be working with Grand Admiral Thrawn.

To add to this today was not a fantastic day. It was not a fantastic mission. The Sith Lord and the Grand Admiral should not have been sent on a mission of this little importance. It was if The Emperor was trying to irritate them.

These few days have been off putting to The Sith Apprentice. They had, for no better words, been causing Vader to act out, feel different, everything felt more. It happened to him, on occasion. When things were unexpected or outside of normal occurrences.

All Vader could think of, looking at these plans, was that one woman. How many people would die as she did, suffer as he did, as he does. It's an empathetic connection that under normal circumstances Vader would use to strengthen his hate and connection to the dark side.

However, things have been, _off. _

Vader denies this strategic plan. He does not offer an explanation, Darth Vader does not offer explanations to underlings. Certainly not to the officers who had created this.

Thrawn, seconds his decision immediately after.

It comes a surprise. To Vader, and to everyone else within the room. Thrawn had been acting more and more aggressive as of recent, this was out of character for him.

The meeting is quickly dismissed. In an instant hours of work was wasted without an explanation.

There is this nagging feeling that the Grand Admiral had only dismissed this plan,_ because_ Vader himself had denied it. And Vader's feelings like this are never wrong.

Perhaps the Emperor did have something specific in mind with sending his apprentice and the Grand Admiral on another mission with one another.

Unfortunately, Vader did not know what that thing was.

* * *

Grand Admiral Thrawn, as expected, called Lord Vader into his office shortly after that meeting. Likely to discuss a new plan of action.

The moment Vader entered, Thrawn greeted him, standing at rest, as if they had not just been in contact with one another.

"Lord Vader, how nice of you to arrive punctually, as always." He spoke in his usual calm and collected tone.

His office is unique to put it lightly. It contained art displayed from various planets and cultures, and would not be allowed for anyone under the rank of Grand Admiral to have. It was unnecessary and would surely be distracting to the less disciplined.

"Grand Admiral." Vader acknowledged him.

"I am... quite curious to know, why did you deny that plan?" Thrawn immediately got to the point of this short meeting.

In a moment of childishness Vader responds with:

"You agreed with me. Why did you deny it?"

"Ah- I had only done so because of your action." Thrawn says. "After all, I respect you Lord Vader, and we are on this mission together, even if officially by the Emperor's word you are under my control."

The Emperor must have had something in mind with this decision. This change in their professional relationship. Even though by now Vader was used to being tossed around by Grand Moffs, It was unsettling for Thrawn to have power over him.

"Their lives were worth more then the mission." Vader answers truthfully, because how can you put value onto_ her_ life? Then he partially lies, "It would cause more trouble for the Empire to take these lives than it would to take for the time to negotiate."

Right now, Vader regrets his decision to deny the plan. He should have approved of it. After all, it isn't that different from when Vader kills Rebels, they are both people standing in the way of the Empire. Even if orbital bombardment is slightly different, these people would not even get the chance to-

"I see... perhaps I misjudged you Lord Vader. I had believed you saw yourself as only a weapon for the Empire." Thrawn said with a furrow of his brow.

"I am an extension of the Empire, of the Emperor's will."

"Hmmm, strange, because surely you must know that it would be more efficient to have of approved of the original plan. And yet you denied it. And to offer mercy to those standing in your path. In the part of the Empire? Uncharacteristic. I feel as if something else is occurring."

Vader hated how Thrawn could read him. The ability was why he was a great strategist, nevertheless it was irritating and Vader often wished Thrawn lacked this ability.

"Admiral, Do not make me repeat myself"

The corner of Thrawn's lip twitched at that statement.

"Let me rephrase my statement then." Thrawn spoke. "I believed that you had grown tiresome from being handed around from one to another now that the Jedi are all but extinct, that you would take the quickest path possible to accomplish any goal place in front of you so you could return to your inquisitors, to not be have to take orders from someone who isn't the Emperor himself. Either you are not as good of a strategist I had thought you to be, which I doubt, or you deliberately set this mission back several days, perhaps weeks depending on negotiations. What I want to know is why. What do you know that we, that I, do not?"

Thrawn ever the logical Chiss strategist did not account for Vader's emotions in his equation. That even Darth Vader himself could make emotional choices and not logical ones. Or, perhaps Thrawn was pushing this logical side strongly _because_ he wanted Vader to admit to his irrational side.

"I know nothing you do not know of." Vader answered.

Thrawn took far too long to process this information.

"Then, why?" He questioned, it almost sounded genuine.

"It is no problem of mine that you had agreed with me without knowing the details."

"You still have not told me the details."

"I simply follow what is best for the Empire." Vader lied.

"Surely there is more to you then simply being the Emperor's enforcer, then being a weapon that is turned from one had to another to be used."

"I am nothing more then that Grand Admiral." Vader answered. The words felt harsh to say in his throat, but his vocoder betrayed nothing of his true feeling on the matter.

Thrawn opened his mouth then shut it.

A moment a silence passes between them. Then, the Grand Admiral speaks.

"Vader." He speaks, there is a movement to his arm that suggests he wanted to raise it to the dark lord, but he decided otherwise, "You are worth so much more then you _believe_ yourself to be worth." The word believe spoken through clenched teeth. Vader knows that once his life held an exact value, that what Tharwn is saying is wrong, a darker part of himself whispers.

"There is a lot that has been left unsaid, between us. Things that make me feel as if-" Thrawn cannot decide on what to say, and Vader does not know what he is trying to get across. It is unprofessional of the Grand Admiral.

Again, Thrawn stops. Making a decision once more. Making a calculated choice of words, or as calculated as he can in such a short time.

"I feel as if you no longer wish to be my friend. I only wanted to... continue that relationship, what used to be." Thrawn says. This could be taken as meaning what their previous mission had been like towards the end. However, Vader had a feeling he was not referring to their last adventure, but rather something that came far before it.

Once again Thrawn treads dangerous territory with these vague words.

"There is nothing to continue Grand Admiral." Vader responds quickly and curtly. Attempting to end this before it began.

"There is a lot to be said about the two of us."

"Do not waste my time with this indirect language, you have wasted enough already, get on with it." Vader harshly spoke.

Thrawn then says what Vader had dreaded, it erased what little doubt of whether or not Thrawn knew was left in Vader's mind. Because there was the grazing around Anakin Skywalker's name, and referring to the past, then there was this:

"Does is haunt you? What could have been?" Thrawn directly asks, offering no explanation as to what he was referring to. However, Vader knew exactly what Thrawn was referencing. How could he not?

That day where Thrawn kissed him, has haunted Vader his entire life.

Thrawn loved Anakin. But Anakin, of course, had someone else.

In hindsight must have been easy for Thrawn to tell. The moment they had made contact with Padmé, Anakin no longer paid close mind to Thrawn as he once had been.

It must have been obvious in that moment, the true reason why General Skywalker had rejected Thrawn. There had simply been someone else.

Now, he did not, and there was only himself left.

This question brought everything back in an instant.

Thrawn had kept asking, kept mentioning, Anakin Skywalker at every opportunity he could during the first mission the Emperor had send the two of them on. Every time the Grand Admiral had mentioned Anakin, every time he disobeyed Vader's order to stop speaking of him, Vader had wondered:

_Why do I keep letting him do this to me?_

And now, in their current moment he wonders that same question.

Worst of all, Vader wonders, what would his life have been life if he had not turned Thrawn down. What could the future hold if Vader told him, he did wonder what could have been. The though makes him feel dirty, like he is tarnishing Padmé just from wondering it. As if he is being unfaithful to a woman long dead.

"No." Vader lies through gritted teeth. "That moment does not haunt me."

"I see..." For a moment Thrawn looks disappointed.

The Grand Admiral then returned to the position of standing at rest, with his hands behind in back, a professional look to him once more.

"Then I suggest-"

Vader leaves before Thrawn can say another word.

* * *

If only it were possible to avoid contact with The Grand Admiral permanently.

His previous prodding and mentioning of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker had been unbearable enough on their first mission together. Now Thrawn dared to all but mention to his face that he knew Darth Vader had once been Skywalker. Vader was well aware certain people had suspicions about him, but none of them dared to voice them as Thrawn has.

_What does that make all his comments, his complements he had refused to back down from?_ Vader's subconscious whispered. _It doesn't matter what he thinks, what he wants, all that matters is the Empire._ Vader forced the thought away.

Currently, Thrawn was planning a method to semi-peacefully negotiate with the Leaders of this planet. After all they didn't want a planetary wide revolution to deal with. Although located within the outer rim, the planet was not in control of the Hutts because of its mountainous landscapes and lack of easily accessible resources. However, this also meant they were in the prime candidates for Rebels to use as a base or to trade with. The simple act of making this planet a member of the Empire should make to harder for the growing Rebellion to gain footing.

Correctly, Thrawn does not bother him with the details of politics. Although, Vader assumes further threatening is done, he is not informed of this matter.

Based on the way the Chimaera's crew acts in close proximity to him, they are not fond of him. They avoid him completely if possible. Their emotions being that of curiosity, disdain, and fear in close proximity to him.

With nothing to do this gives Vader time to think.

Vader thinks of how their dynamic is changing once more. On the outside it will look the same, but it will feel different. Words spoken between them will have a new meaning. Vader cannot stop thinking of what Thrawn must think of him. Of weather or not he sees him as Anakin still, or if he has a new perception entirely.

Why had Thrawn acted so strange when Vader mentioned his duties? Vader wonders. As if he had been the one to say the wrong words.

It takes only two days before once more Thrawn calls Vader into his office.

"Lord Vader." Thrawn greets. It is the first time they had spoken since their last meeting.

"Grand Admiral." Vader responds.

"Excellent news from the Unic leaders of this planet. They agreed to meet planet side with us to further discuss a merging into the Empire."

"I see, then perhaps there was no use for me on this mission after all if no conflict will begin."

"You are going with me." Thrawn stated. "You are going to help with the negotiations, it was your idea. I would hate to deny you witness to your idea."

"Is that an order?" Vader questioned. Even if it was his fault they were in this position, surely Thrawn cannot think it is a good idea to bring him to a negotiation where he is going to act as more then a bodyguard.

"Yes, it is." Thrawn answered, looking directly into Vader's mask.

All of this, because Vader made a connection where he should not have and acted sympathetic instead of using the emotions their deaths would bring to fuel the dark side. He could have been done with all of this nonsense by now. If only he had taken the time to think before making a choice, as usual.

It was irritating to think that The Emperor may have predicted all of this in some form.

"When is the departure?"


	2. For A Moment

AN: Negotiations between Vader Thrawn and the planetary Leaders goes just about as well as you would think it would go

* * *

These types of affairs, Darth Vader has never been fond of.

The kind where words and appearances matter far more than actions. A ballroom, a meeting with dignitaries, an introductory visit to Royalty. Too many words without meaning or substance. Not enough action as fast as the universe demands it be made.

The Grand Admiral however, took these affairs with the same hand he took his militaristic strategies. One piece at a time perfectly placed, planned and calculated with a precision seen no where else in the Empire.

To him each word is a part of the puzzle, even if some of the pieces are blank.

In some strange way it was infuriating. A lot of things the Grand Admiral did were becoming increasingly so.

Lord Vader stood by his side and observed. He does nothing more or less than necessary. In this moment he thinks of himself as a machine because he refuses to take more then exactly what is needed. He hardly takes in the emotions of others in the room.

There are five leaders. An unusual number, but Vader did not dwell on that. There were officially no guards on either side of this ordeal. Although Vader believed himself to be one, Thrawn has eloquently spoken otherwise in graceful yet simple terms to the rulers of this planet who shared that same thought.

"Lord Vader is from a place where a more... hands on approach is taken for politicians." He says, likely having these words planned out before they had even touched the planet's atmosphere. "So, while he often participates in battles, under no circumstances would I class him as a simple guard."

Considering Vader was placed under Thrawn's control as a type of guard and not as a strategist, that statement was a lie. Although, it does not ring that way in the force. It must have been the wording of the statement, considering Vader does not take Thrawn as a enough of a fool to believe what he is implying to be true.

"Of course, we simply were not aware of the... cultural difference." One of them responds, although sounding strong, his nervousness was apparent in the force.

Threats are not made as much as they are placed to step into.

"We simply ask that you officially align yourselves with the Empire. We offer you protection from the hutts and better trade deals, a seat in the senate for you or for someone you trust. The only change to your planet would be allowing the construction of a singular military base in order to deter from Rebels seeking a place to hide. The five of you would continue to remain in control."

Thrawn fails to mention that they would have to answer to an off world Moff, and all of their changes and ideas would be passed through the Moff before being able to enact anything. He also fails to mention the exact size of this military base.

"We do understand these terms." Another answers. "However, we do not yet see why the Empire wishes for us to join. We are not that prosperous for all of... this to be occurring."

One of them had the same question Lord Vader held.

"If Rebels were to be found within this planet, it would be considered a danger for the Empire and it's citizens. You must see that this planet is a prime candidate for possible future Rebel activities." He says future, because he does not want to openly imply threats yet. Likely he is planning to wear them down after a day or so. "We do not wish for rebels to taint your planet. After all you have remained untouched by the hutts for so long, it would be disastrous to fall because of them."

There are a lot of words. Many of which the meaning is hidden. Vader cannot be bothered to pay attention to them all. Not when he likely had at least one more day of this to endure. His interest is brought back from wandering over the many emotions of them room when he hears his name.

"Do you not agree, Lord Vader?" Thrawn asks.

"I agree." He responds immediately despite not knowing what is being asked. He does not know if Thrawn is aware of his wandering mind.

One of the leaders hums and places a hand on her chin in thought. Vader has not bothered to learn any of their names.

"A strange offer." She says while holding a hand to her chin.

Then Vader wonders what he could have possibly just agreed to.

Both sides agree to the terms after just two days, the location of the Empire's new base is marked. Documents are signed. Another independent planet joins the Galactic Empire. To Darth Vader this appears far too easy, although he has never been included in this type of negotiation before. For all he knows, this could be normal.

Even Darth Sidious himself knows not to attempt to include him in this type of tactic. Fearing his short temper and impatience may ruin his delicate game of chess. It appears that Thrawn must not have that fear, or he believes he can predict Lord Vader's moves.

He still cannot help the creeping feeling that something is wrong with this situation. More then what is already clearly incorrect.

"With me Lord Vader. I do not believe either of us have gotten the opportunity to truly take in the sights of this planet." Thrawn orders him before they had even left the meeting room. Letting the small group of politicians overhear.

For what reason, Vader does not know why. Nor does he bother to guess.

He simply finds it irritating.

* * *

"The room is immaculate." Thrawn says to Vader, as he followed after him through the estate. "The way the colors blend and flow play well with the view of the endless mountains. Don't you agree?" He turns towards Lord Vader, looking for agreement.

Vader cannot see the colors. His mask tints everything red.

"It is decent." He says in response.

"Surely you see the artistry here? How the walls and balconies are designed to flow with the mountains and snow, and the colors and patterns to mimic them?"

Vader takes a moment to respond, waiting for Thrawn to continue his description but he does not. For some reason the Grand Admiral wants him to respond, instead of continuing his tirade of explanations and descriptions.

"I do not care much for art." He responds, because he does not. Once in another lifetime he had taken to simple sketching, but it has been over a decade since.

"Even so, it does not take someone such as myself to see the beauty in this place. It's simple elegance is stunning, I do hope the partygoers fashion matches the decor."

Partygoers.

"What exactly do you mean by that statement?" Vader asks through grit teeth. A thought he held dislike for appearing in the back of his mind.

"The celebration, of course. The one you agreed to."

It was far from the worst thing he has ever agreed to, even if he did not like it. Lord Vader has never been a fan of ballroom parties. They were far too pompous and shallow deep for him. Everything about them irritates him.

"I see." Vader responds to this with neutral words.

There is this slight smile to Admiral Thrawn's face that makes Vader think he knew he had not been paying attention to what was happening in those meetings. That he took satisfaction in pulling one over him. He correctly guessed Vader's moves.

It was infuriating.

That was one thing that remained the same between every imperial he was placed under the command of. They always enjoyed the power trip of having Darth Vader under them to command as they see fit. Even if it manifested in different ways. Vader was starting to see that for Thrawn it manifested in a power play with his past and trying to dig into his mind.

He wondered how he could have possibly not seen it sooner.

"I assume we are attending this event together." Vader stated, wanting to know his response more than he wants to know the details of this event.

"I would not have expected you to make that assumption." He responded in a polite manner. "However, because you have mentioned it, I did bring down an outfit that would go well with this ballroom and you."

Barely give him an inch and he takes a mile. It was good to at least test this on something that ultimately did not matter. Even if Thrawn took a kind of satisfaction in it. It was another matter entirely to think that he already had pre-prepared outfits he brought down with him, likely to fit into multiple outcomes of this scenario.

"Of course I would attend as your guard." Vader responds, twisting his previous words and setting up expectations. He had never been good with nor enjoyed the type of words Thrawn uses, but he is a fast learner. "It would be unfortunate for something to occur while we are at the end of this mission."

"Why else would I bring you?" Thrawn says, but it does not sound insulting, more questioning, as if he wanted Vader to actually think on what other reasons he would attend this event with him for.

"For no other reason I can think of." He ignores the challenge.

He does not expect the Grand Admiral to tell him the other possible reasons, and he does not.

"It is settled then."

Vader does not believe there was ever anything to settle to begin with. He does not give that statement a response.

Whatever reason the Admiral wanted to attend an event of this type on this particular planet, he does not know. Although he would not put it past him to simply be because he enjoyed the decor of this region. He also could believe he did so only because he somehow knew Vader was not a fan of these events.

It was just one last irritation before he could be done with all of this.

Then he could ask the Emperor why.

Why put himself and Grand Admiral Thrawn on such a low stakes and boring mission when they could be utilized better elsewhere? Why pair them together once more?

Likely the Sith apprentice would not know until after the mission is finished and they have returned to Imperial Center. However Vader has never been a patient person, he cannot help wondering the reasons why time and time again.

* * *

The ballroom party is exactly what he expected it to be. It is nearly identical to every other one he has attended. Words spoken contain no life or substance, the dancing is flat, boring and rehearsed.

What is not expected is the warning hum of the force.

He can not identify what it is being caused by, but currently it is not strong enough to become worrisome. Therefore Vader tries to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, and he tries to avoid any confrontation. After all he does not know what the warning is for, and with how strong he is in the force, it may be for anything. He has always had a hard time identifying what the danger the force told him of was. The feeling often becomes mixed with the feelings of other beings around him. Lost in a sea and unable to be separated without full concentration.

Worst of all at this event, Thrawn will not stop mingling through group to group talking, occasionally stopping to dance.

It's irritating.

For what reason Vader does not know. What is known is that the action is annoying to a degree he did not think possible for such a meaningless act. Perhaps it is because Thrawn implied he wished to drag Vader around it as a pet only to leave as the first chance. Likely because Vader changed what he originally proposed.

He was a sore loser then. Vader childishly decided. It was obvious Thrawn was not a fan of losing, but it was less obvious that he wanted everything to be exactly as he wished.

The evening is halfway completed when the Admiral returns to him.

"It is quite the event, and the fashion does match the decor. Pleasant, is it not?"

"It is sufficient." Vader responds neutrally, because he would not want to insult the people of this planet when they were so close to being done with it all, and he wishes to avoid whatever warning the force was giving him. He also did not bother paying attention to the fashion choices of anyone attending.

That is, except for Thrawn. He is wearing some light color. Vader cannot tell what it is. What he can tell is the style of clothing is similar to his usual official uniform, but now with some type of darker glove that reaches above his sleeves, and a two toned cape that is not entirely similar to his.

For a few quiet minutes they simply observe the event in silence. The song that was playing ends, time is given for the musicians to rest before a new one begins.

"May I have this dance?" Thrawn boldly asks him. Then he holds out his hand and loudly states, "As a show of unity within the Empire."

Without the music playing it is a request that would likely be easily overheard by many.

Thrawn navigates the ballroom and dance floor like he navigates the battlefield. With precise and swift moves. Rightfully Thrawn had made the assumption that if he quietly and politely asked Vader, he would say no. With how it was presented, Darth Vader would make the Empire look bad if he refused.

"For the _Empire_." Vader holds his hand out, he very purposefully makes Thrawn move to take his hand instead of simply putting his hand in Thrawn's already outstretched one.

The next song begins.

"Shall we?" The Grand Admiral says as he takes Vader's hand. His grasp is tight and Vader is sure is sure he feels the unyielding mechanics under his glove. The Sith Lord however, makes his grip less of a hold and more of a touch. It is as if he isn't holding his hand at all.

Vader does not know the steps to this particular song, but they are all so very alike that he does not believe it matters in the slightest.

"Have you done this dance before?" Thrawn questions quietly.

"No."

These types of dances are quite boring. Often they are described as elegant but Vader has never seen elegance in the small repetitive steps of the feet and not much movement elsewhere.

"That is a funny joke. Because you seem to know all the steps."

Vader does not know if it is a compliment or an insult. He would not put it past Thrawn to insult someone for not knowing a specific dance of the upper class.

"Perhaps I am simply a fast learner."

"Perhaps you are right. You always took to everything new fast."

Likely a jab at the past. Referencing to that time Thrawn has taught him language and culture and strategies. He had taken all subjects quickly, Thrawn had been impressed with him then.

Hardly half a minute passes. Vader feels eyes on them. Easily they take the attention of the ballroom, simply by being them. Vader is positive he will be hearing about this in rumors and on the holonet for months.

"I am getting the feeling you do not enjoy this type of dance." The Admiral notes.

"You are correct in that statement."

"Of course, you must see how dancing is much like elegant fighting if you come to appreciate it, although I will admit you do match the setting of a bar fight more then this particular scene."

"A knife or two would make the event more interesting." Responded Vader with part insult to the event, and part reminder of what he is capable of.

Thrawn smiles at that statement. This close to him it is impossible to miss. Often, for that first time they had met he would smile and express openly. Now the times he expresses this are few.

For a moment, for half of a second, it does not feel like he is Darth Vader. He is someone else, and this place consists only of the two of them.

Then the second is gone.

The warning hum of the force is more of a high pitched shriek.

Suddenly there is screaming and the sounds of blaster fire. In an instant Vader reaches for his lightsaber and turns towards the commotion. Fear sinks it's way into the force as the small crowd of people begin to panic.

Vader had been distracted. He had forgotten about the warning flow of the force while examining Thrawn's actions. He quickly takes position in front of Thrawn and blocks incoming blaster fire. He notes that the opponent is dressed as if they belong in the party, therefore they likely did not break in.

In this distraction and in the blaster fire, Vader is too slow to notice another individual has quickly approached him from behind readying a weapon. The Admiral notices him sooner but unarmed he is unable to stop the attack fast enough.

It feels as if he has been punched, Vader does not feel the blade slice through the leather and cloth of his side and lodge itself into his lower rib cage, only the force of it.

The Grand Admiral makes little work of bringing this person's arm onto his leg and breaking it at the elbow. However, the damage has already been done.

Vader, in a much more violent manner grabs the first attacker by the throat and throws them across the room, smashing them against the wall in a dark splatter. Then he leaps forward and makes short work of the other four, leaving charred husks of people behind.

He knew this had all been too easy. There were Rebels lying in wait in the party for a moment to strike, and because of Vader's distraction they were able to leave a mark.

All together there were six rebels. Five with blasters, all dead, and the one with the viroblade that Thrawn had taken care of, alive.

This individual would likely prove useful, if and only if Lord Vader can break his way inside his thoughts and learn the truth.

"That was quite bold of you, but ultimately it was an unskilled and unsuccessful assault." Thrawn tells the man as Vader returns from taking care of the other Rebels.

The ballroom is nearly empty now.

"Kill me. Cause that way will be easier." The Rebel boldly responds.

"Let me handle this Admiral." Vader says to him. "It is a talent of mine to gather information that would otherwise be left unturned."

The fear of this man is almost palatable but under it all there is determination.

Vader does not try to gently push his way into the Rebels thoughts, if this man ends up dead because of this it matters not.

Memories pass by in an instant as Vader quickly looks for what he needs. He can sense the man deteriorating beneath his continued onslaught.

In his mind Vader finds what he is looking for, he sees a small room with no more than ten people inside without uniform. It is located within the northern lower districts of the city.

"Grand Admiral, return to your ship. I shall make short work of the remaining Rebels."

He lets the man drop brain dead to the floor.

"My Lord." Thrawn begins noting the splash of red against his armor. "You have been injured."

"I am aware of that fact Admiral."

This is far from the worst injury he has ever received. His suit has detected the breach in armor but has not notified him of the need for immediate medical care. Therefore it can wait.

"I believe you should also return with me to be treated. The stormtroopers can and will efficiently remove any remainder of the Rebels within this planet."

His adrenaline has worn off, he can feel the pulsating pain of his fresh injury now, but he cannot let that distract him.

"I must move before they decided to change their hideout as well. There is no time to brief stormtroopers, and I am perfectly capable of removing a few pests."

Thrawn very obviously disagrees with his decision, but he allows it. He knows he cannot stop Vader in this matter.

"I shall take care of our _supposed_ political allies then, with backup, of course."

Thrawn must have made the same connection he had as well. He would not expect anything less from him.

"Do so."

Darth Vader does not know the layout of this place well, but he manages to leave the confines of the estate in an efficient amount of time.

The main problem would be navigating his way across the main city to reach the small hidden hideout.

It was quite a busy area for Rebels to set up a base. A lot of people and noise, although they likely got away with it because no one ever bothered looking for them. They could be bold because of this planet's incompetence.

They would surely regret that decision now.

Only two individuals are within. They are too terrified to fight back. Frozen in place with fear.

Vader does not bothering rummaging through their minds.

"Are thre any other Rebels residing?" The Sith Lord asks taking a threatening step forward.

"N-no." One of them stutters out. There is truth to these words. Vader feels it.

"Good."

It takes less than a moment to kill the pair.

A sudden and sharp twist breaks their necks in an instant. Twisting so far it breaks the skin open in a gruesome display. It is unsatisfying. It took more time to travel then it did to complete the task.

However, there is something of use he does find. The Rebels had standard medical kits on hand. Vader takes one.

Lord Vader quickly returns to the estate.

Grand Admiral Thrawn will be waiting for him.

* * *

Thrawn takes one look at Vader and scrunches his nose in response. He must have been too close when the rebels had been taken care of.

"I have installed a new leader for this planet." Thrawn proudly stated after a moment of silence.

"One of our own?"

"No. He is one of the young children of the politicians, he will however be very closely monitored by a few guards I have left."

Then the child won't truly hold power then. Just a figurehead so the population doesn't have an uprising.

"Now, we must return to the Chimera. There are quite a few things that must be taken care of." Thrawn makes it obvious that he is looking towards his wound. Implying what he wants instead of stating it outright.

"Correct. The details of this event will need to be reported at once."

Thrawn presses his lips tightly together.

"Of course. But perhaps you would be best occupied in other areas. I would hate to waste your time with formalities."

"Then I will not bother with the report."

* * *

Under no circumstances would Lord Vader submit himself to the care of whatever doctors and nurses are onboard this ship. He hardly ever submits himself to his personal doctor. If it was possible he would see no organic medical personnel ever. He does not trust any doctor nor nurse. Medical droids are highly preferable to him in every situation.

Therefore he decides to simply take care of this himself. It would be far from the first time he has treated his own injury. At the very least it will be taken care of until he can reach his droids on Mustafar where it can be properly taken care of.

Darth Vader does not have a medial droid assigned to him on Thrawn's ship. He does however have a meditation chamber where he can remove his suit. He also has basic medical supplies on hand. If he recalls correctly it should include bacta, an antiseptic, a small surgical glue, and needle. It will have to do for this.

He does not know the extent of the injury as if yet, he does however know with all of his activity it will not look pretty.

Doing so is a difficult task but he manages.

His injury is in one of his lower ribs, none of them had been broken, he can feel that, the blade had simply gone through the space of his second third last rib. It is a clean cut, with no jagged edges that would cause problems, but it still bled when it had happened then it was further aggravated. The look of flakey dark dried red, and wet coagulating chunks against his discolored pale skin was not a pretty sight.

With time passed, the blood has begun to coagulate, he does not know how deep it is but be does know it will likely need to be manually closed. While most techniques from what he has seen operated on himself for closing this type of injury include cauterization and medical glue, Vader is not a fan of burning himself and he does not have the time to wait for medical glue to settle.

He knows how to sew clothes, he had been taught how to do so at a very young age, and he had never forgotten if only for the dark circumstances that surround it. Skin likely won't be that different from fabric.

It hurts more than he thought it would. The delicate soreness of the wound makes it difficult to continue to perform this task. But he has never let difficulty or pain hinder him before.

The injury is covered with a simple baca patch and Vader hopes it will hold until the return to the imperial center where his medical droids can see to him.

Currently sitting without his suit in this meditation chamber he does not want to put the armor back on, and yet at the same time he feels much more comfortable in it than without. The thoughts he had for his suit were complicated at best.

He told himself he would spend an hour like this. Take the time to meditate on some of the feelings that ballroom attack and betrayal brought.

Now that it is off he can smell the copper of blood and the white of his meditation chamber's floor is partly splattered with a ruddy red, he does not know if it belongs to him or not.

It must have been a sight to see Darth Vader marching down the hallways of this ship smelling like something just died and looking like it.

However, now it was time to dwell on other subjects.

The Emperor. Now that he has gotten a full taste of this mission, he could see more clearly why Sidious would send them on it. Although, his theory may not hold up under scrutiny, and there are a few parts that do not add up.

For example, if it was supposed to be a Rebel cell elimination mission, why would his Master not simply state so from the beginning? Surely at this point in time the two of them have moved on from testing games like these.

If it was not, and he did not know of the small Rebel gathering, the question of why he would send the two of them on this mission returns.

It could not be a trial run of their compatibility to work together, that had already been done.

For all this to be part of some type of game it would mean Vader was not on as well terms with Sidious as he believed himself to be. Then there would be the question of what type of game. One of patience or loyalty?

Perhaps Sidious did note that something was slightly off with his apprentice and sent him on an easy mission to try and clear it up. Unfortunately that feeling of restlessness and emotion has gotten worse, not better. Or perhaps Sidious had sent him to make it worse. It would not be the first time his Master tried picking at his mind.

Thinking was not giving him the clear answers he wanted. Nothing was ever easy when it came to the Emperor.

His Comlink blinks.

The sound and blue light of it take him out of his mind.

There is a message from the Grand Admiral telling him the time of the debriefing in a standard hour.

Vader clenches his jaw in irritation, and for the moment ignores it.

There was still the trip back to consider. However, Darth Vader doubted there would be much of note to mention, much like the time it took to arrive.


End file.
